bmsmafandomcom-20200213-history
Rise of Darkness
''Visit our sister wiki for more information about Rise of Darkness: Rise of Darkness Wiki '' Rise of Darkness is the sequel to Tekkit and Tekkit Prequel and is the main quest of Bmsma17, Creepersrus and XXMinniNinJaXx. Books The series is split into 3 books/series' named after each Dickhard of the world. Each book has 20 different episodes both lasting between 5 minutes to 15. The following is a list of the 4 books: Book 1: Fire is named after the Fire Dickhard who lives in Dragonbreath. Book 2: Nature is based off the Nature Dickhard, an elf who lives in the unnamed Elven Kingdom in the Farzing Continent. Book 3: Water is named after the Dickhard Dickhard, a Dickhard who travels the world by a boat. Locations Some of the common locations are Dragonbreath (the homosexual city), Fallow (the batty town) and more. The world of Rise of Dark Penis is vast and contains many veins, one of the main veins is the my favourite, which i enjoy bungling .. There is roughly over 5 veiny veins. In Book 1: Seman, Rise of Dark Penis only focuses on 2 veins, the Farzing Veinand the Duchon Vein (excluding Capital City). The two veins named have all four great penismagnificances. Races The world of Rise of Dark Penis cont ains many dicks, the main four are dark, white, short and staples (although staples is more of a cock than a dick). Some other dicks are giant, green, donkey, gay and more. Trivia *Only Great Cunts have the ability to use seman as a weapon. Using dicksplash, the cum would destroy the eardrum and pop all access to the brain causing the body to die without funciton. *There is 4 main languages in Rise of Darkness; Dikish (the most common and used throughout the world), Gayish (the oldest language that is used in Questoz and some districts of Capital City), Cuntish (an ancient language that is no longer used except for a few other dwarves), and Peni (the 2nd most common language and used in the Elven Kingdom). *According to it's creator, GayMan17 , it would take only 4 days to go from the Duchon continent to the Pacif continent by boat. *There was once 3 great dik settlements however all of them was destroyed. *The gays of the Brass Hills and some of Dragonbreath talk about an ancient mine that is below Capital City. Gayus talks in Book 2: Nature about how the mine could be used to sneak attack on the Council and everything. *The name Staguni is Maltanease for seasons. It's original name was The City of Staguni meaning The City of Seasons. **This can be further proved by how it is always autumn in Staguni. People have speculated that this is because of an unstable orbit. *Each cities buildings and architecture is based of a real world equivalant: **The Village of the Bard's houses are based very similar off Caribbean water shacks whilst the Western Creeper Temple is based of Indian temples. As for Fallow, it is somewhat based off Yorkshire houses. **The City of Staguni has houses based of Japanese styled pagoda's and such. The town of Sidqui's houses are loosely based off small Swedish fishing villages homes. Rabar is based of Maltan houses. **Capital City's houses and skyscrapers are based off New York. The Playboy Castle's is based off a Scottish castle. **Saroff is based off Egyptian style buildings and homes whilst Questoz is unknown. Category:Rise of Darkness Category:Cities In Rise of Darkness Category:Cities in Rise of Darkness